What?
by EJJ-H
Summary: An accident happens resulting in an odd pregnancy. M-preg, Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Sex also..
1. The closet

**AN: I know most of you probably won't read this, but this is a fanfiction that throws some of my favourite fictions I've read into one big pile, it will undoubtedly be messy but I hope you guys enjoy this. I should mention that there is sexual content in this and yes, it will be graphic. This is a Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy pairing although if that's not your cup of tea I'm also going to write something vaguely similar about Harry Potter and YOUNG Tom Riddle. Okay sorry for the long Author's note. Enjoy!** _ **I make no profit off of this story, all rights to the Harry Potter series remain with J.K. Rowling, this is just my own spin on it**_

It had been a long and tedious night of lurking the corridors looking for students out of bed. Draco sighed and leaned against the nearest wall he could find. He had been up for two nights doing this job, it had served as a detention from Flich. It was very exhausting task but he didn't feel like earning more punishments by neglecting the one he had now. He noticed it was rather odd that he was awarded him this punishment because the activity he was being punished for also happened to be the punishment. Then again, with Flich keeping an eye on him, surely there was no way he could try something. Draco tiredly straightened up and started to patrol the castle once more, when he noticed a familiar figure sprint in his direction, as the figure the approached him, he realized who this person was.

"Potter!?" Draco exclaimed. "No time to explain" Harry said in a breathy whisper as he shoved Draco into a tiny broom closet. As Draco was about to speak, Harry heard sounds emanating from outside the door and placed his hand harshly against Draco's mouth, silencing him. "Lumos" Harry quickly murmured. They inspected the tiny closet, there was a shelf to the left of them, they couldn't see anything on it from their level as it was taller than them. It had been about a minute before they realised how close they were to one another, they rapidly pulled as far apart from each other as the room would allow them. Once the outside noises faded, Draco tore Harry's hand away from his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing Potter!?" Draco said in a furious tone. "I needed to get out of bed and walk around, what are you doing?" Harry asked. "That isn't your business, now, as lovely as this has been, I should really be turning you over to Flich now". Draco declared as he roughly grabbed Harry's arm. When he first tried the door, it seemed to be locked. Once Draco became aware of this he tried a charm. "Alohomora" Draco mumbled before attempting to open the door. To his alarm, the door wouldn't open, he tried a numerous amount of times. During this, Harry was trying to get Draco to release him, he dreaded the thought of Flich getting his hands on him, but the thought of being stuck in a tiny broom closet with his blonde nemesis made him dread even more. "Let go of me Malfoy! Let me try" Harry pleaded frantically. Draco reluctantly complied and released Harry. Harry tried the door but to no avail. They stayed silent for a while.

"You bloody git how did you manage this?"Draco sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know but it's not like I want to be here anymore than you do Malfoy" Harry exclaimed. Draco stood up straight once more and tried all the spells he could think of to try and break them free, but again, it did not work. "How are we going to get out of here? It's not like we can stay here for hours standing up like this" Harry cried. "Don't act like it's my fault, you're the one who got us into this bloody mess Potter". The room was silent. Eventually, the two boys fell asleep

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it took me a while to figure out where exactly I wanted this to go, I have a tendancy to lose modivation for stories really quick but I am attempting to break that habit. I will try to update at the least twice a week. I'm thinking either next chapter or the third one will involve smut so stay tuned. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I promise I will update. :)**


	2. That Night

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter, I'm going to make this longer than the first chapter. I've been sitting on this for a couple of days because I didn't think it was good at first, but eventually I was able to make the changes needed in order to make it better. I also re-analyzed and made changes to the first chapter. Anyways, enjoy!** ** _I make no profit off of this story, all rights to the Harry Potter series remain to J.K. Rowling, this is just my own spin on it._**

Harry slowly stirred awake, immediately he noticed the worst thing possible in this sort of situation, he was hard. At first it was more annoying than anything, but over time, it started becoming painful. Harry tried to think of something, anything that will make him soft. He thought of Dumbledore in a bikini, Dudley, the fact that his enemy is sound asleep next to him, and even his parents death. Nothing was aiding him. After it had been -what he'd estimated- over an hour, he couldn't take it. he slowly turned his back to Draco and began to give himself relief. He was doing brilliantly until he heard a noise coming from Draco. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Once he made absolute sure Draco was sleeping soundly, he kept going. He closed his eyes and was right about to cum when he felt a hand touch him. Harry jumped. "Potter, if you're going to wank right next to me, you might as well let me help" Draco said mischievously. "I-it's not what it looks like, I was just erm, itching myself" Harry lied.

"Is that why you're hard?" Draco murmured into Harry's ear as he trailed his hand down to Harry's cock. "Leave it b-" Harry gasped as Draco started stroking Harry's member. Harry wanted so badly to tell Draco to stop, but all he could do was moan. "Look Potter, I'm bored, you're horny, we might as well do something" Draco whispered nonchalantly, "but you're not to tell a soul of this, not to that mud-blood Granger or Weasel, you got that?" Draco said threateningly. Harry wanted to comment - especially on that mud-blood part- but as Draco slowed his pace, he couldn't help himself anymore. "Yes" Harry gasped. As Draco kept increasing and decreasing his pace, Harry let out moan after moan. "Who would of thought the boy who lived would be writhing next to me, asking me to give him release?" Draco snickered. With each stroke, Harry drew closer to cumming. Once again, the moment leading up to Harry's orgasm, Draco stopped. Harry turned around and looked at Draco. Draco smirked and said one simple word "Beg".

"You've got to be bloody serious" Harry stated in an irritated tone. "If you want to cum, all you have to do is ask for it" Draco grinned evilly. "I'll just finish myself then" Harry spoke defiantly. Draco restrained Harry. Harry fought and fought but alas it did not work. Draco used his other and started slowly wanking Harry again, just enough to keep him on the edge, but not enough to push him over. At this point, Harry could feel Draco's hard cock rubbing against the fabric of his pajama bottoms. "Beg" Draco uttered more aggressively. This had been too much, the entire situation, he couldn't handle himself anymore. "Please Draco" Harry gasped, defeated. He was convinced he had lost any ounce of dignity he'd once had; Luckily for him, Draco complied with his request and stroked faster than he ever had previously. This sent Harry off the edge.

Harry slowly regained himself after and admittedly amazing orgasm. After he had been fully recovered he realized Malfoy was still behind him, fully hard. Harry decided to return the favour given to him by Draco. Harry sunk down as far as he could until he was eye level with Draco's bulge. Draco saw what Harry was doing and move a bit to allow Harry more room. "Eager are we?" Draco smirked. Harry untied and pulled down Draco's pajamas. Instead of removing Draco's boxers, he palmed at his hard member. Draco started groaning and that was enough encouragement to remove his last article of clothing. Harry started at Draco's cock, he froze. He knew he had gone too far to stop so in a moment self validity, he took Draco's member into his hand and put the tip into his mouth. Draco jerked forward as this happened. Harry swirled his tongue across the tip and enveloped Draco's cock into his mouth. "God Potter" Draco murmured. Harry did what Draco had done with him, which was to speed up and slow down . Harry felt his own cock spring up once more. He never knew this would be enjoyable for him as well. After countless profanities uttered out of Draco's mouth, he stopped Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously. "Nothing, oh god nothing, that was great, I just want to do something else" Draco commented. Draco brought Harry back up to level and kissed him. After a bit, Draco began to give Harry tongue, and Harry reciprocated. Draco slid his hand down Harry's back and cupped his ass. As Draco did this, Harry deepened the kiss. Without warning, Draco plunged his finger into Harry's arse. Harry squeaked; It hurt but he didn't feel like ending this. Within seconds the finger became less and less of an annoyance and more pleasurable. Once Draco knew Harry could take it, he added a second finger, then a third. Harry was shaking with pleasure as Draco moved his fingers inside him. Suddenly Draco found a spot in Harry that made him go blind satisfaction. Harry gasped as he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Quickly Draco took his fingers out of Harry and turned him around. "Are you ready?" Draco asked eagerly. "Yes" Harry replied, equally as eager.

Draco steadily entered Harry. The both of them groaned at the feeling. "God you're so tight, is this a first?" Draco asked, expecting the answer to be no. "Yes" Harry said, not knowing whether or not to be embarrassed or proud. Draco moved gaining friction on both of them. Harry was still adjusting but the pain became more bearable. Pretty soon Draco was pounding into Harry, and Harry was all for it. Draco had angled himself to constantly pound on that special little spot Harry had. Draco felt close as did Harry. Harry was now underneath Draco as he relentlessly pounded into him. All Harry could think about his how good this felt, Draco as well. Draco jerked forward, stabbing Harry's prostate once more. The both of them came, hard. Draco stayed in Harry until he was completely soft. The both of them put their clothes back on and sighed. "Remember", Draco said, "Not a word". "Under one condition" Draco raised a brow as Harry continued, "Don't tell Flich I was out tonight". Draco nodded and decided it was reasonable.

Harry decided to try opening the door once more, to both his and Draco's delight and astonishment, the door finally complied. Harry went to Gryffindor tower and laid in his bed, satisfied.

 **A/N: There's the promised smut folks (there should be more). I know my sense of time is weird but I'm tired so I rushed just a bit. I tried to make it long but I didn't want it too drag on and on. I'm going to attempt to update about once or twice each week. I have a good idea of what I want chapter 3 to be like so please stay tuned for that.** ** _(I know this may seem different from the plot I originally made for chapter one, that is because I made some edits to it, please re-read, or don't.)_** **Thanks for taking time to read this :)**


End file.
